Kucing Liar
by madeh18
Summary: Mungkin dia memang tidak punya keahlian apapun dalam olahraga ini walaupun bisa melakukan semua hal, tapi siapa sangka instingnya setara dengan hewan liar, meskipun cuma "kucing liar", eh? Based on chapter 255 yang baru rilis. Short One-shot buat abang meong yang kawaii abisss X3


_Mungkin dia memang tidak punya keahlian apapun dalam olahraga ini walaupun bisa melakukan semua hal, tapi siapa sangka instingnya setara dengan hewan liar, meskipun cuma "**kucing liar**", eh?_

.

.

.

**Kucing Liar**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Aa Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

66:83 di menit 1:44 kuarter 3. Bukan angka yang harus ditangisi, apalagi angka yang harus dibanggakan. Untungnya angka itu bukan akhir dari semuanya. Oleh karena itu, demi basket yang selama dua tahun ini dicintainya, demi Seirin, demi timnya, demi semuanya, Koganei siap berjuang sebaik mungkin.

.

.._Kami akan berjuang sebaik mungkin_..

.

Sorak sorai penonton masih membahana di gedung yang nama kerennya itu Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Final Winter Cup yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Final yang menentukan klub basket SMA manakah yang terbaik di Jepang.

Dan final tahun ini diduduki oleh SMA Seirin sang _Miraculous New Star_ melawan SMA Rakuzan sang _Emperor of Creation_. Kuroko Tetsuya melawan Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan anggota melawan mantan kapten.

Tapi hey, basket bukan permainan yang dimainkan sendirian. Pertandingan ini juga bukan _one-on-one_. Pertandingan ini adalah permainan kerjasama tim. Seirin melawan Rakuzan. Jadi, tidak salah kan Koganei juga ingin maju?

.

_...Kami juga harus maju kan?..._

.

"Kenapa kau terlihat puas?", tanya Mibuchi heran.

Jangan lupakan kalau mereka sedang bertanding saat ini.

"Hah?", Koganei dengan tampang yang mungkin memang terlihat lebih percaya diri pun menjawab.

"Ya.. Gimana yah? Izuki-nya kami hebat kan? Iya ga?"

Mibuchi _sweatdrop_. "Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dari 'Apa?'? Jadi maksudnya.. Kami juga harus maju kan? Jadi aku juga akan berjuang sebaik mungkin! Atau semacam itulah.."

Mibuchi _speechless_. _Aku harus bilang apa kalau gini?_ Batinnya.

"Guh.." Eh?

_! Tiba-tiba dia berubah! Dia agak bodoh... Malah agak mirip dengan Kotarou!_ Batin Mibuchi. Kaget.

.

_...Aku juga akan berjuang sebaik mungkin..._

.

Kenyataannya bukan Mibuchi saja yang menyadari bagaimana semangat bisa mengubah seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi luar biasa. Walaupun bukan dilihat dari kemampuannya.

Kantoko Riko yang menjelaskannya bagaimana sebenarnya perbedaan Koganei yang baru saja memulai karir basketnya di SMA dengan Izuki yang bisa membaca langkah lawan dengan _eagle eyes_nya karena sudah bermain basket sejak SMP.

Tapi jangan lupakan kalau dulu Koganei mantan anggota klub tenis di SMPnya. Setiap olahraga pasti membuat sang pemain bisa melakukan suatu reflek yang baik saat melakukan olahraga tersebut.

Dan reflek Koganei yang tumbuh saat bermain tenis itu juga bukan main-main.

Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus. _Fokuskan semuanya ke reflekku untuk melawan gerakan lawan._ Batinnya mantap.

Tapi siapa sangka refleknya ini seperti...

_Insting hewan liar?!_ Batin Mibuchi yang pergerakkannya masih dihalangi oleh Koganei.

Kalau Aomine disamakan dengan 'Panther', Kagami dengan 'Harimau', Hayama dengan 'Cheetah', kalau Koganei?

Meong? Eh maksudnya, Kucing!

_...Itulah bedanya, Lemah._ Cemooh Mibuchi dalam hati.

.

_...Aku akan menghidupkan tim! Akulah mood-maker No. 1 Seirin!..._

.

Sayang sekali perbedaan kemampuan mereka memang berbeda jauh, apalagi ditambah _dunk_ Nebuya yang membantu tim Rakuzan menambah poin mereka.

"Ugh... SIALLL!", umpat Koganei gemas.

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi setidaknya dia bisa membuat 'Tembakan Langit' Mibuchi meleset.

Dan ada satu hal yang membuat ambisi Mibuchi bangkit.

_Dia mungkin cuma kucing, tapi dia __**kucing liar**__._ Batinnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tak bisa lengah yah? Menghadapi kalian anak-anak Seirin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek? Biarin.**

**Cuma kesemsem aja lama-lama **_**senpai-tachi**_**nya Seirin makin keren, terutama Izuki. Eh ga taunya Koganei juga ikut-ikutan nampang keren. Hoho emang kerennya sebenernya, ditambah cute2 gimana gitu kan :3**

**Makasih buat yang baca. **_**Review**_**? :))**


End file.
